Blood Furnace
The second wing of the Hellfire Citadel. Commonly named as "BF". This instance takes place above Hellfire Ramparts, inside of the tower that overlooks the ramparts themselves. The entrance is on the Alliance (Southern) side of the Citadel, up a ramp that starts at map coordinates . You come to find out, in the course of the instance, that it is Magtheridon that is entrapped by the Fel Orcs' sorcery, and they're using his blood to manufacture a new Fel Horde, infused with his demonic energy. The guiding force in this plan is Illidan, who is now the supreme ruler of Outland, after his usurping of Magtheridon. The instance is around one and a half times to twice as long as Hellfire Ramparts, and has the same number of bosses. Like Hellfire Ramparts, it can be finished by a party of level 60 characters, though it will take a more balanced group and/or better geared and skilled players. Bosses *The Maker - 62 Elite Demon - Strategy - Map The Maker has several special attacks, including an instant cast mind control, none of which are devastating if he is taken down quickly. *Broggok - 63 Elite - Strategy - Map The Broggok encounter consists of four waves of four orcs each, followed by Broggok. The waves are timed, but will come early if you finish off the previous wave before the timer is up. Each wave has one more elite and one less nonelite than the previous wave. All are vulnerable to crowd control. If you wipe on any orc wave, the encounter resets, if you wipe on Broggok after killing all orcs, only Broggok resets, orcs don't. *Keli'dan the Breaker - 63 Elite - Strategy - Map Keli'dan is being controlled by five warlocks, and does not attack until all the warlocks are taken down. The warlocks are vulnerable to crowd control. Keli'dan has an occasional ground zero area effect spell which is preceded by an emote and a period of immunity; there is normally sufficient time for everyone to get out of range of this effect. See the individual boss pages for more detailed information and strategies. Trash Mobs *Laughing Skull Rogues *Shadowmoon Warlocks *Orc Technicians * Trash in this instance is quite simple and is composed primarily of orc warrior types, rogue types, and warlock types. The warlock types are typically accompanied by demonic pets. * The rogue types tend to wander alone stealthed and are easily dealt with as long as they aren't adds to a party already in combat. They can easily be single-pulled if you know where to look. They are found primarily in two locations: on the stairway leading up from the first room, and in the blue room after the second boss. ** Rogues are known to respawn at a fairly quick rate. It is recommended that your party travel back through the instance together after a wipe. * In pulls with orc summoners, the summoners must be killed first. They will spam summon Imps, Succubus, and Felhounds. They can spawn a new demon every 10 seconds if left alone, so be sure to drop them fast and interrupt their summons. * Be wary of the technician pulls, as the techs will drop mines on the ground with do a very small radius AoE for 1800 Fire damage. These mines are tripped by proximity, not a timer. A rogue can quickly disarm the mines when they are first dropped, or the tank can simply move the mobs away from the mines to be dealt with later. A warlock's Eye of Kilrogg can be used to run over the mines and detonate them safely, or a mage can use fire ward to set them off with minimal damage. * The only difficult pulls really are the pulls before the final boss. These consist of two very large Felguards and a warlock type (non summoner). The Felguards will use a random second target system (RSTS) Intercept, and will also RSTS Pummel any spells being cast nearby their target. They will frequently drop aggro on the tank, meaning the tank is using all of his Taunts frequently. Kill the orc first, then try to tank the Felguards as best as possible. A hunter or warlock pet can be invaluable. Once it's down to a single felguard, the tank should be able to hold aggro well enough by taunting whenever the felguard leaves him. * Tip for rogue crowd control: in some places, you may find a stealth-seeing mob accompanied by other non-stealth-seeing mobs. In this case, use a distract to split half the group. Sap as appropriate. If you are struggling with these pulls, there are a couple of tricks that you can try. One is to pull with a Mind-Control of the orc warlock and let the Felguards kill him, reducing the pull by 1 mob. Another is to pull with Enslave if you have a warlock in your group, then let the other 2 mobs kill the enslaved felguard. This is probably the easiest method, though you don't get experience for the death of a mind-controlled mob. Heroic The trash mobs hit much harder and can 1-2 shot on cloth and leather if not taken care of. The group of felguard annihilators are particularly tough and was doing ~5000 damage on our fury spec warrior. Kiting was the solution we used against them. The imps can be enslaved, although they will pull other groups if enslaved as the pull. The felguards are not enslavable on heroic. Most melee mobs are immune to seduce, although Technicians, Nascent Fel Orcs, and Laughing Skull Warden are not. The several waves prior to the second boss are easily the hardest part of the dungeon. Bugs 2.0.6 *During the Broggok event, it is quite common for the orcs that come out of the gated areas to be untargetable and completely invulnerable to damage and/or effects. This is caused by the mobs targeting a player (or pet, totem, etc) as they aggro from the cage. It can be prevented by staying away from the cage as it opens. Resetting the event with a combat reset/wipe will usually fix the problem. **Occasionally orcs will aggro onto players through their cages before the event has started, with the same effect as above. * During the Keli'dan the Breaker fight, if Keli'dan dies to a dot while 'invulnerable' the event does not complete properly, and the door to the entrance does not open. Keli'dan himself is still lootable, however anyone wanting to walk out the instance has to walk all the way through it (and deal with Rogue respawns). Quests Alliance * (prereq) ** (prereq) *** (prereq) **** * (prereq) ** Horde * (prereq) ** (prereq) *** (prereq) **** * (prereq) ** Strategy Guides * Complete Map and Walkthrough - Infoceptor * Resource Links - wow.mmomasters.com * Detailed Guide - The Burning Crusader *Detailed Boss Strategy and Map AmpWoW Videos * Full Run from WarCry.com Category:Instance:Blood Furnace Category:Subzones